


invisible no more

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Emilia deetz is the oldest of the deetz children and unfortunately after the death of Emily deetz, Emilia is forced to take her place, this new home their dad has bought might be a new change for Emilia or will she be the one to call forth a demon to get her father to see her for herself and not emily.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning before reading this that there is a mention of suicide so if that isn't your cup of tea then please avoid this story

“Hey dad, does this couch make me look dead?” Emilia heard her little sister ask as she walked into their new home which their father bought before selling their old house, Emilia only knew that last part because she overheard her father talking to the real estate agent before the big move. Back in reality she laid her arms under her head as she gazed down at Lydia, her little sister “dead as a doorknob my wilting rose” she comments and lydia opens her eyes up to see her older sister smiling down at her, the sight was enough for young Lydia to give a tiny one back. Emilia moves around to the front of the couch before pulling her sister up and then brushing out any creases her black dress had “thanks mom” her sister said before realizing what she said “sorry em” “it’s alright Lydz, it’s my fault for looking like mom” the older woman waves off the mistake to make her sister feel better. Lydia looked unsure but didn’t press it instead going over to their father, as she watched her leave Emililia felt the all too familiar sting in her heart, it’s true with her platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes she truly is a living replica of her mother Emily Deetz and with their father charles giving her a name similar to their mother too she often gets mistaken for her, though since the car crash that killed Emily and left Emilia with many scars those mistakes only feel like a stab in the heart especially with her taking over the role of Lydia’s guardian while their father keeps both physical and emotional distance from the girls, choosing instead to hire a ‘life coach’ for Lydia and focusing his time and energy on a gated community idea.

“NO! Dad, please,``Lydia's yell brought Emilia back from her dark place and she deducts that Lydia screamed at Delia before talking to their father again. Emilia can’t help but sympathise with Delia, she wasn’t a bad person nor was it her fault that their father’s solution to his pain was ignoring it, and while their mother was strange and unusual due to her love of the darkness that now has become a comfort to her daughters, Emilia could see that Delia had her own brand of strangeness that centered more around the brighter side of life which made her perky to an almost unbearable degree. Emilia is once again brought out of her dark place when she hears Lydia sing, Delia must have left while her father most likely went to do more business in his new office, meanwhile Emilia just stood there silently until Lydia had finished and turned to see her sister watching her. “How much did you hear?” Emilia chuckles “enough, I miss mom too but we can’t change what has happened it was an accident that’s all” Emilia found Lydia in her arms as she spoke, Lydia was listening to her sister’s heartbeat moving steadily she didn’t speak for fear of saying the wrong thing to Emilia. In the back of Lydia’s mind was the thought of what would have happened if Emilia died instead of their mother, would they still move? Would dad be as depressed as he is now? She squeezed Emilia tighter, grounding herself to the reality that her mother is dead but she still has Emilia and she wouldn’t/couldn’t want to lose her sister even if it would bring back their mother. Emilia made no comment on the hug not wanting to ruin the moment with her sister, “Mom is still watching us from beyond the grave, but dad is alive and he is hurting so lets try this new location okay? It’s what mom would want” she reminds Lydia who with a sad smile ends the hug before going upstairs and Emilia is left by herself.

**EMILIA: hey mom dead mom are you listening to me?**

_ Emilia slowly walks around the room gazing at the treasures around her _

**Here I stand in the ashes of our family feeling like a ghost with no control**

**I can’t take it anymore**

**I’m your clone**

**your replacement**

**I can see it in their hearts and minds that I’m only here to serve your place in life**

**Everyone looks at me like why you here?**

**Why can’t you be her?**

**Why didn’t you die and take her place?**

_ Emilia has tears running down her face and she threw a framed picture of their family with Emily at the wall breaking it. She walks over to the picture kneeling down beside it.  _

**It would be so easy just a flick of the wrist and we’ll be together again**

_ She picks up a piece of glass and holds it up against the light and then looks at her other wrist sitting on her leg, before staring at the photo of her happy family. _

**No, No I can’t I mustn't**

**What use would it be daddy would still cry in silence**

**And your baby girl would go unheard**

_ A guilty smile grows on her face as she drops the glass and picks up the photo _

**Hey mom dead mom I choose to stay here**

**I’ll take your place to help our family and hopefully they will see me for me**

_ She stands up clutching the photo to her chest. _

**I’ll give daddy my support tell him it’s alright to cry and hurt**

**And to Lydia I’ll be her guide to this crazy world help her be seen and heard**

**for that's what you would do if you were in my place**

**So mom dead mom this is my goodbye**

Emilia takes the time to clean up the glass before going upstairs.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit more of the accident and finally Emilia and Charles have a talk but not the one they should be having.

Once Emilia was up the creaking steps she got to work making her room the way she likes it. Purple drapes with dark blue accent, tiny multi coloured fairy lights strung up along the ceiling, her bed with black satin sheets set in the center of the back wall and one wall as her photo wall, where she put a newly framed photo of her family in the center. Checking in the box for any more items she sees her old camera which was given to her by her mother, it brought back many memories. Mainly remembering how Lydia even at nine years old had an eye for photography, Emilia thinks that it’ll be a nice house warming present and walked out of her room and looked for Lydia.

She eventually found her sister standing on her bed and struggling to hang up fairy lights similar to her own, “here let me help” she calls out putting her camera aside and helping Lydia. Emilia helped Lydia get her room set up even as Lydia said to not have too much done since they will be going back home which Emilia knowing her dad was set in his way just silently listened. Once done Emilia sits Lydia down on her bed “look what I found in one of my boxes” she says showing off the camera which Lydia takes in her hands “it’s mum’s old camera she gave you I thought this was left behind” Emilia chuckles “I guess I packed it after all but anyway I want you to have this”. It was a good thing Lydia had a grip on the camera or she would have dropped it “what why?” Emilia starts petting Lydia’s hair “Well you were always the one that had mum’s eye for photography and being in a new place I figured why not give you something of mum’s that you can also use to take memories. It’s what mum would have wanted” to show her thanks Lydia surprises Emilia with a quick hug before fiddling with the camera “thanks Em now smile for your photo” she said taking a pic of her sister’s warm smile before looking at the left side of Emilia’s chest, she knew what she was gonna say “can I take a photo of your scar?” Lydia asks softly and with no hint of malice or discomfort Emilia pulls down her left sleeve so that Lydia could get a clear view of her scar before taking a photo, it wasn’t anything gross it was just a very deep red line that went from her left shoulder down to between her breast, the mark was left by her seatbelt after the car crash that killed their mother, Emilia could still remember it, her and her mother were arguing while driving and Emilia saw a bright light before the crash happened and before Emilia blacked out she heard her mother say “look after her for me, I’m counting on you ------” that name was always blacked out, Emilia figured her mother was talking to the paramedics before Emilia woke up in the hospital no mom and a new scar. “The doctors said they weren’t sure how deep your seat belt went until they tried to get it out, It was inches from your heart you could have died” Lydia murmurs “yeah and if I did I would be following you around as a ghost haunting you forever” Emilia made spooky ghostly noises before tickling Lydia who couldn’t stop laughing. “You can’t get away from the ghost of your sister” Emilia continues and Lydia tries to escape but Emilia has a hold of her “Lydia … Emily what's going on here?” Their fun was interrupted by their father and slowly girls fixed themselves. “We were …” Lydia wasn’t sure what say “just mucking about, Lydia go see Delia” Charles tells his youngest who begrudgingly goes and takes her new camera to the room with Delia and charles takes her place sitting beside Emilia “I know you want her to be happy but please let Delia do her job” “you mean her job sleeping with you is that why you have her here?” Charles avoids his daughter’s piercing eyes “Emily” “It’s Emilia, I’m Emilia not Emily. She’s dead though I guess you are trying to forget that” Charles turns to glare at Emilia but doesn’t say anything as they glare at each other before he sighs “does Lydia know?” he asks “no but when she finds out it won’t be pretty” Emilia warns him and he puts his head in his hands “I know but I don’t know how, she wouldn’t understand”. It was rare that Emilia could have these talks with her father; they were as close to heart to heart as he got these days. “You always know what to say don’t you Emily” the stinging comes back ofcourse in his mind Emily is just the shorter version of Emilia but to her it was the name of a dead woman that could easily be alive in her place “please dad don’t call me that” she said before getting up and Charles quickly follows her “I’m sorry Emillia It’s just hard to look at you and” “and to not see mother instead don’t worry I understand” she couldn’t help but say a bit snider as her father put his hand on her shoulder “You are just so much like your mother it’s hard to see a difference but I’ll try to not call you her name. Now Maxie will be here tonight for dinner so please wear a dress that hides your …” Emilia knew he was talking about her scar and she silently nodded which pleased him and he walked away, Emilia had turned to go to her bedroom when she caught sight of two people under sheets walking up to the attic and her sister with her camera.

“Lydia what’s going on?” Emilia asked her sister, “I think there are ghosts in this house” Lydia says excitedly which gets Emilia thinking “well I do remember seeing something about the previous owners dying so maybe they haunt this house now?” she figures and Lydia thinks about it “yes that does seem plausible come on lets go see them, maybe they are disfigured and wear the sheets to cover them up” Emilia couldn’t help but smile at her little sisters excitement and gladly let herself be pulled by Lydia up the steps of the attic.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Emilia meet the ghost residents of their new house.

The two girls enter the attic to see two ghosts under sheets arguing Emilia was standing behind Lydia “Greetings ghosts. My name is Lydia Deetz and this is my mother/sister Emilia Deetz, do not be afraid” Emilia did pinch Lydia’s arm when she started saying Mother. One of the ghosts moved closer “why aren’t you afraid of us?” her voice was feminine so Emilia figured it was a woman “Honestly because you two aren’t scary” she said as Lydia and herself moved closer to the ghosts still wearing sheets. Even under sheets Emilia could see that statement depress the ghosts more as the first one let out a disappointed “oh”, “unless you’re horribly disfigured, is that why you’re wearing sheets? Can I see?” Lydia got up closer and tried to peek into their eye holes as she spoke but the ghosts moved away and Emilia moved herself closer to Lydia. Surprisingly the ghosts took off their sheets and both girls were kinda disappointed that the ghosts were not disfigured “we’re just a normal couple I’m Barbara this is Adam we used to live here” the first ghosts now Barbara was a young woman only a few years older than Emilia and despiste the cuts on her face was still pretty and Adam was slightly dweeby but kinda handsome.

Adam then spoke up as Barbara put away the sheets “I’m confused you two can see us without the sheets but we were told that living people ignore the strange and unusual” “but not you” Barbara concludes pointing at the girls who shared a smirk before replying simultaneously “Perhaps that’s because we ourselves are strange and unusual”. Barbara and Adam hid how that sentence sounded really creepy to them and Barbara shakily says “well you both seem like normal girls to me” “so uh Emilia and Lydia since you both can see us I’ll get right to the point would you mind leaving and never coming back?” That was the politest ‘Fuck Off’ Emilia had ever heard in her life, however the shocked one was Barbara who gasps “Adam” Emilia couldn’t help but giggle at how cute that sounded. “I don’t mean them I mean their family” Adam tries to backpedal his first sentence, “we aren’t a family, we have a father, a sister, a daughter and … Delia” Lydia said and the ghost couple got quiet “your mother she?” Emilia hugs Lydia close as she spoke “our mother died” “oh darlings we are so sorry” Adam nods agreeing with Barbara’s words “me too,” Lydia said walking till she stood between the maitlands “,because she’d love this god, I mean real ghosts,” Emilia watches as Lydia was smiling even at ghosts who were very nice “, oh we used to make these haunted houses in our garage but in the summer so no one was expecting it.” Emilia next spoke “one year we tried to do a classic horror theme, our mother was the ghost of Edar Alan Poe,” “and Emilia dressed as Mary Shelly” “,thank you Lydia, and ofcourse only Lydia thought we were terrifying but no one else knew who we were” Emilia finished their story “god, people don’t read,” the girls both shared a wink to the readers of this story before they turned back to the maitlands “,sorry we didn’t mean to bore you guys talking about our mother” The couple were smiling as the girls finished reminiscing they thought it was sweet they had loving memories of their mother before her death. “No we don’t mind” Barbara sweetly assures them, “really dad never wants us to talk about her it’s worse since Emilia looks like our mother, it’s like it’s against the law to mention her as dead” Lydia said Adam chuckles “well I don’t see any cops here” he jokes looking over the attic, Lydia, Emilia and Barbara laugh at his bad joke “Oh” barbara lets in a bad way “what?” Adam asks her as the other two were still giggling at his joke “Adam that was horrible” barbara says and Emilia calmed down enough to talk “no it was adorable like the perfect dad joke” Adam was happy that his dad joke got a laugh.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m warning you, I got a million of them, and I never got the chance to use them while I was alive so-” Adam then goes quiet as the reality set back in “I like you guys,” Lydia says “,This is actually the first nice moment I’ve had since we got here” “Well I feel loved” Emilia jokes “the camera comes second this goes first” Lydia smiles, Emilia does to showing no hard feelings. “This is the first nice moment we’ve had since we died” Barbara says awkwardly, “I don’t have a lot of friends so if I have to stay in this stupid house it’s nice to know we have you guys in the attic” Emilia nods at Lydia’s words “lyds is right it’’l be nice to have people who don’t think we’re weird to hang out with” she says. Adam started to pace as he talked “I am sorry but this house is not stupid it’s a classic victorian, with the original crown moulding” “adam” Barbara calls out “and your dad has made some big mistakes with the interior design” “adam thats not why they don’t like it here” Barbara tells him with a soft smile, my god these two make the cutest couple Emilia thought to herself “I know I’m just saying it’s not helping”. Emilia noticed Lydia had her scheming face on, “Lydia what are you thinking?” she asked her little sister who ignored her and talked with the ghosts “maybe we could help each other” that got the attention of the dead couple “what do you mean?” Barbara asked her “you guys want your house back, right?,” the couple nods “,that’s what I want too so let’s scare my dad. Once he realizes this house is haunted, we’ll have to leave”. There were many things wrong with this plan Lydia ws thinking “but we’re invisible your dad can't see us” Barb said “He doesn’t see me either the three of us can make him see come on us invisibles have to stick together” Lydia said Adam looked towards his wife “Barbara?” he asked and with a determined “let’s do it” from her they got to work.

Meanwhile Emilia noticed how they seemed to forget about her so she made her way out of the attic and to her room. She can understand what Lydia wants is to go home to mom but she needs to realize that there is a chance her mother has moved on after all ghosts only stay in the place they died and mom died somewhere on the road, not even Emilia remembers where they crashed. Emilia sighs closing the door to her room, she needed to clear her head so a nice refreshing bath sounded amazing right now, entering her bathroom she makes sure her red bathrobe was in there along with towels and filling the bath she puts a rosemary scented bath bomb in and watched it fizzle and dissolve. Once done she undresses and goes into her bathtub and settles down for a relaxing so much she falls asleep. She hoped that no matter what Lydia does she could at least stay, Adam was right it was a very beautiful house even with their father’s additions.


End file.
